iv_onlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic is a character in IV-Online. He gives missions to The Multiplayer Protagonist. Background story 'Events of ''GTA IV '''Niko's arrival When Niko Bellic arrived in Liberty City, he soon found out that Roman is heavily in debt with various figures in the city, including the Russian and Albanian Mafias, due to his gambling addiction and his attempts to support his taxi depot. Roman employed his girlfriend Mallorie at his taxi depot; although he was unaware, she was having an affair with Vlad Glebov. Niko killed Dardan Petrela, Kalem Vulaj and Bledar Morina, three Albanians, when they attempted to collect their money. 'Involvement with the Russians' When Roman found out about Mallorie's affair with Vlad, he was upset, resulting in Niko confronting and killing Vlad for him. Vlad's death caused Roman to become paranoid because he feared retaliation from Vlad's boss, Mikhail Faustin. His fears proved to be well founded. He and Niko were later kidnapped on orders from Faustin. Faustin shot Roman in the stomach because of his screaming, but Roman survived. This lead to Niko doing a couple of jobs for Faustin such as killing a patched member of The Lost MC - Jason Michaels. 'Later events' After Niko killed Faustin for Dimitri Rascalov, Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin betray Niko, burning down his apartment in Hove Beach and Roman's taxi depot. Roman moved into Mallorie's apartment in Bohan, where he also opened another taxi depot with the insurance money he receives from the fire in the first one. Roman later had a "cold streak" in his poker games, leading the Russians to hire Johnny Klebitz with the help of Malc to kidnap him, taking him to a warehouse in the Bohan Industrial area of Bohan. The Russians hoped that they can kill Niko when he tries to rescue Roman. Niko would later rescue him. After his cousin rescued Roman, he continued gambling. He went on a hot streak, won a lot of money, changing his taxis from Esperantos to Cavalcades and buying a penthouse in Algonquin, telling Niko they are finally going to live the dream. Ending of ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Towards the end of the storyline in GTA IV, Niko had to decide if he will kill Dimitri in revenge for his betrayal or work with him again in a heroin deal for Jimmy Pegorino. Roman urged Niko to forget revenge and work with Dimitri, considering the large amount of money he could receive for his work. He told Niko he would be able to afford a great honeymoon with Mallorie and that maybe him and Niko could take a private jet to Vice City. Niko decided to get revenge on Dimitri, making Jimmy Pegorino furious about his business being ruined. During Roman's and Mallorie's wedding, Pegorino attempted to kill Niko in a drive-by shooting, but killed Kate McReary, Niko's love interest, by accident. After Niko killed Pegorino, Roman told him that Mallorie is pregnant, and that if it was a girl, her name will be Kate. Niko was still in mourning over Kate's death, but was relieved that now he, Roman and their allies will be able to live calmly without fear of mob retaliations. Or so they thought. Events of IV-Online Roman's taxi business has become more powerful and needs more employees. The taxis have been driving some very dangerous criminals around the city, so he would need someone good. When the opportunity arises, The Multiplayer Protagonist is hired by Roman to be a cab driver. With the help of the Multiplayer Protagonist, Roman is able to maintain his business while earning even more money due to the audacious cab rides. Missions # As easy as can be # Wrong place, wrong time # [[Not that sort of escort|Not that sort of escort]] # The Cab Driver # Getting rid of the evidence Trivia * Roman is only physically seen once. He appears in the first cutscene before his mission strand is unlocked. He is shown handing an employment sheet to the Multiplayer Protagonist.